


A Texan Heart

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Farewell





	A Texan Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Author: Amberfly.  
Title: A Texan Heart.  
Warnings: Mention of a character’s death.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Category: General.

 

Rest in Peace, Don S Davis.

 

The stars are beautiful tonight, and I wonder how that is possible. Don’t they know we are in mourning? How can they shine so damn bright?

It’s been a long day, and I’m tired. Actually, that’s not true; I am exhausted. The beer I opened tastes wrong, and the lasagna I heated is congealing on a plate. I have no heart to eat.

Today, I lost someone I considered a brother-in arms. A good man died and the world is now a poorer place. 

My friend, my old commanding officer, had a heart attack. How can that be? He had such a big, Texan heart, how could it have failed?

I thought George would always been here. I’d have a problem, pick up the phone, and presto, problem solved. No fuss, no berating, just plain, good horse sense.

Now, who will I ring? Who will I call if I need to discuss things that weigh heavy on my mind?

The stars are so bright and I don’t understand why. Don’t they know we are in mourning?

 

~Fini.


End file.
